Laundry Day
by swanqueenbug
Summary: Regina stumbles upon Emma doing laundry during a heatwave.


This is just a quick smutty one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Regina freezes where she stands, the cold glass of ice water in her hand nearly slipping free and shattering on the floor. Her heart rate speeds up immediately as she stares at Emma through the doorway.

It's unbearably hot that Saturday afternoon which is why Emma, who was assigned laundry on the chore chart that day, is wearing nothing but a white tank top and boyshort cut underwear as she pulls damp clothing from the washer and throws it into the dryer.

Her back and arm muscles flex as she works, skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat coating every bit of it that is exposed. The white fabric is sticking to her back and riding up slightly, leaving her lower back exposed. Her red underwear clings beautifully to her perfect ass, putting her long muscular legs on full display.

Regina's heart pounds as she can't decide if she wants to lick, suck, or bite every inch of exposed skin in front of her.

 _Maybe all of the above._

Emma doesn't turn around the entire time she's pulling clothes from the washer and Regina has to bite her lip to keep back the moan each time Emma bends over to shove the wet items into the dryer.

It doesn't take long for Regina to break though.

Emma pulls the last piece of laundry out and bends over and a bead of sweat catches Regina's eye. The droplet appears just below the hemline of her tank top and makes its way slowly down the exposed piece of skin on Emma's lower back.

Regina drops the water glass.

"Shit!" Regina explaims and Emma turns around startled.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma asks, her face laced with concern as she starts moving towards her.

"Leave it," Regina answers, waving her hand quickly, the shattered glass disappearing immediately.

Emma's face is still confused as Regina starts moving into the room.

"Regina, what the hel…oof" she's cut off as Regina grabs the front of her sweat drenched tank top and crashes their lips together in a searing kiss. Emma lets out a huff of air in surprise and kisses her back hard, any question dying on her lips.

Regina's fists grip hard into Emma's shirt and she pushes her back into the room, lips never breaking apart. They don't stop moving backwards until Emma's backed into the dryer and Regina presses her body flush against hers.

Regina's body is on fire and it's not just the heatwave. Arousal is building and a slow coil is building in her belly; she feels the wetness building between her thighs.

"Emma..." Regina moans out as their lips separate and Regina starts kissing and nipping up Emma's neck, tasting salt on her tongue.

Emma spins them then and Regina lets out a gasp as her ass hits the dryer and Emma seizes her lips in another rough kiss. Emma claws at Regina's clothing, clumsily working on buttons and zippers until the layers are peeled away.

Emma bites into her neck then and a new wave of want floods Regina's body and she lets out a growl.

Finally Regina is down to a bra and underwear, when Emma, biting roughly up her jaw, loses the last piece of her patience. She lets out a growl of her own and Regina doesn't have time to react before Emma is placing her hands on the backs of her bare thighs and lifting her in one quick motion onto the dryer.

Regina lets out a gasp as her bare skin touches down on the cold surface, feeling the machine vibrate below her. Emma mouth moves to the swell of her breasts, dragging her tongue down the curve, her breath hot on in her skin. Emma's left hand moves to Regina's lower back then as the fingers on her right tease a moment at the top seam of her underwear before roughly tugging them down past her knees. Regina kicks them off and leans back on the dryer, one hand bracing her from behind and the other tangling itself in Emma's hair.

Emma pulls back slightly and licks her lips as Regina's cunt is on full display in front of her and Regina aches just from the look of wanting on her face.

The look never leaves Emma's face as she moves in closer again and slides her middle finger down then length of her and back up again, ending at her clit and swirling around it several times. Regina moans at the motion, her head tilting back and her fingers tightening in Emma's hair.

"Fuck, Emma," Regina moans out, her eyes squeezing shut.

"You're so wet," Emma groans as she circles her clit several times more, Regina letting out whimpers at the feel of her fingers teasing until she's absolutely throbbing with need.

"Em-ma, Emma please," Regina begs, spreading her legs further, leaning back, not caring how desperate she might look as she is quickly being overcome by a growing ache "Emma, please fuck me."

Regina lets out a loud cry of pleasure as, just as her words are leaving her lips, Emma tightens her hold on her back with one hand and slides two fingers deep inside her with the other. She bucks her hips forward, driving Emma's fingers deeper.

Regina hears a soft chuckle from the blonde and it only makes her need grow.

Emma starts a steady rhythm pumping in and out of Regina's needy cunt. Regina doesn't try to silence her noises as she cries and moans out with abandon. A thought crosses her mind of how absolutely filthy this is, being fucked on top of the running clothes dryer, like something out of a cheap pornographic movie. It only makes her buck more, scream louder, as she urges Emma to fuck her harder.

Emma knows what Regina likes and what her body is asking of her as she slams her fingers deeper and faster into her, the fingers on her other hand pressing hard into skin to hold her in place.

"Yes, Emma, yes! FUCK!" Regina screams out as Emma slams into her, and Emma starts to let out little grunts of her own with each thrust as she makes no sign of letting up.

The room is filled with their fucking, the combinations of Regina's loud exclamations of absolute ecstasy and Emma's low grunts mix with the sound of Emma's finger pounding into Regina's wet, needy cunt fill their ears.

Regina's hips start jerking more erratically after awhile and she feels her walls twitching at Emma's fingers, the familiar coil tightening in her.

"Come for me, Regina," Emma whispers, angling her fingers slightly but never letting up.

Regina's grip in Emma's hair tightens and she's throwing her head back at her words and she's tumbling over the edge, screaming out.

Emma helps her through it, slowing her thrusts and gently circling a thumb around her clit as after shock after after shock hit her and she squeezes her eyes shut, coming undone as Emma holds her.

As she comes back down to earth she opens her eyes and tries to bring her breathing back to normal. Still leaning back on the dryer, she watches Emma pulls her fingers from her dripping opening, bringing the digits to her own mouth. Locking eyes with Regina, Emma sucks each one clean.

Regina sits up on the still vibrating machine and, letting out another groan at the feeling of her freshly fucked cunt on the surface, she grabs the sides of Emma's face and brings their lips together. She kisses her hard, tasting herself on her lips. She bites Emma's bottom lip and tugs it before pulling back.

"I guess I don't mind doing chores after all," Emma says with a wide grin, running her fingers through her hair before helping Regina down off the dryer, "what else is my name on on that chart?"

Regina growls at her and, grabbing her hand says, "Oh I think I can think of a few things," and pulls her towards the stairs.


End file.
